Estúpido amor
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Puede que Nico quiera a Percy, que este feliz de que sean novios; pero no dejaba de ser un idiota, y todo esto por el estúpido amor. Slash Percico, leve thaliabeth y valgrace-


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estúpido amor

"_Ahora que alguien me recuerde, que le vi a este idiota_" te preguntas a la vez que sostienes el tabique de tu nariz cerrando los ojos, solo para no ver el desastre de tu novio que andaba corriendo por toda la casa buscando una factura que tenían atrasada.

Al menos la mañana no había iniciado tan mal.

Hoy ninguno de ustedes tenía que ir al trabajo y ya por fin habían entrado en vacaciones del a universidad, Quirón y el campamento por fin decidieron que no siempre podían darle los laureles a Percy y que mandarían a otros a misiones y tú no tenías recados que hacer a tu padre. Básicamente, significaba dormitar tranquilo entre los brazos del hijo de Poseidón toda la mañana, por el simple hecho de que se podían dar ese lujo.

Lamentablemente, la suerte de tu chico era un asco, y por tanto tiempo que pasaban juntos esta se te pega. Es absurdo como las cosas empiezan a salir mal al tan solo abrir los ojos.

Lo que te termina de despertar es todavía peor, aun sino hubieras tenido la oreja pegada a su pecho habrías podido oír como su estómago prácticamente gritaba por comida. Suspiras, abriendo perezosamente los ojos y levantando la mirada para ver el verde mar de su mirada. Bueno, al menos eso siempre te animaba un poco.

— ¿Hace cuanto que estás despierto? —preguntas con tu usual humor matutino, que es un asco. Detestas que te despierten, sobre todo si puedes pasar todo el tiempo que quieras abrazado por aquel chico-aunque ni en broma decías eso-y por más que te anime el toparte con esos ojos-que estaba en la lista de no decirlo-no bastaba para reconfortarte. Frunce un poco el ceño, como si tratara de reprimir una sonrisa.

— No llevo mucho rato, pero me gusta aprovechar cuando duermes, te ves adorable—dice mientras finalmente su concentración se rompe y sonríe, escapándose una risilla leve. Te levantas pasando una mano por tu pelo y mirando en la dirección contraria a la de él, solo porque no quieres que vea el sonrojo que te apareció en los pómulos al decir esas palabras.

Porque no, no importaba que tú llevaras enamorado de ese hombre hace ya 8 años; que llevaran más de dos como pareja, que ya te habías acostumbrado a estar en la misma cama lo suficiente para no ponerte tenso los primeros momentos que estas con él en ella. Él seguía consiguiendo que te sonrojaras, y tú te negabas rotundamente a que te viera; y la verdad es que no sabías que era peor, que prácticamente lo hiciera a posta o que lo consiguiera.

Gruñes como tan seguido sueles hacer, mientras te levantas de la cama y vas por una camisa. Siempre dormías solo con boxers, y aunque ya estaban en verano, preferías traer algo más encima que solo la ropa interior; así que tomas una de tus muchas camisetas negras y te la pones.

Medio soñoliento y taciturno, te vas con los ojos entrecerrados hasta la cocina; no tardas en notar que no fue tu mejor idea, ya que no adviertes que hay una mesa en tu camino y te terminas golpeando el dedo pequeño del pie. Te alegras que no este Hazel para oírte, maldijiste tanto que ella misma te hubiera llevado al baño a lavarte la boca con jabón. Abres los ojos, viendo el objeto que se te atravesó; cuando revisas en tu memoria te das cuenta que efectivamente, esa mesa no suele estar ahí. Ves hacia el marco de la puerta, viendo a un apenado Perseus.

— Perdón, es que…estaba buscando algo, creo—mira hacia arriba como si tratara de recordarse, por lo visto su memoria es peor que la tuya.

Escaneas el apartamento, ayer en la noche habías llegado directamente a la habitación de ambos gracias al viaje por las sombras; ambos estuvieron tan ensimismados en el reencuentro y luego en dormir gracias a todo el ejercicio extra; que no tuviste tiempo de ver las condiciones del piso.

— Eres un cerdo, ¿Me voy una semana a atender unos deberes en el inframundo y dejas la casa vuelta un basurero? —preguntas de forma capciosa, después de todo la prueba estaba ante ti.

Sabías que de los dos, tú eras el más ordenado; no es que fueras un obsesionado como Annabeth pero te gustaba tener las cosas en su sitio, eso te ayudaba a estar más enfocado-que cuando se trataba de dos chicos con TDHA, era mejor obtener toda la ayuda posible-además de que ocupaba tu mente el organizar cuando no tenías nada que hacer. Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que te gustara poner en su lugar el torbellino que parecía todo el lugar.

Decidiendo que no tienes ganas-aun-de gritarle a Percy, te acercas hasta la cocina. El piso era bastante modesto, una habitación con una salón grande, que se dividía en la cocina-separada solo por una barra de madera que era una superficie sin demasiado grosor, lo suficiente para comer en la misma y otorgando un espacio para la cocina-el comedor-que se encontraba más cerca de la pared donde daba la habitación- la sala-puesto en la esquina nor oeste donde se encontraba un gran sillón de cuero con dos individuales y un televisor-y por último colindando con la esquina del televisor, un balcón separado por puertas de cristal corredizas que daba la vista hacia el East River-puede que no fuera lo más lujoso, pero hasta ahora era cómodo para ambos.

Vas quitando como puedes los papeles de-a-saber-que del suelo hasta que te acercas al refrigerador, donde pesadamente se ve que hay algo de pan duro, leche cuajada y un par de huevos que pensabas que si dabas contra luz, verías que están negros. Sintiendo como dentro de poco una venita palpitante sobresaldría de tu cuello, vas a ver a tu novio.

— ¿Se puede saber qué diablos has estado comiendo? —preguntas con algo de duda, pensando que quizás, solo quizás, el chico habría sido medianamente responsable y lo que estaba lleno eran las alacenas, con comida que no se echaría a perder tan rápidamente. Esa idea recae rápidamente al ver como se soba la nuca.

— Pizza—dice señalando una caja que no habías notado entre tanto desastre, se encontraba cerrada sobre la barra. Te acercas para observar que solo quedan un par de bordes mohosos.

— En definitiva, eres un cerdo—repites como hace unos minutos, pensando que quizás si le dieras en la cabeza con la caja lo suficientemente duro como para que este le quedara de collar, puede que terminen de evolucionarle las neuronas y ser un poco más avispado. Retiras la idea porque se trata de Percy, con tantos golpes que se dio en la cabeza uno más no haría nada.

El chico decide pasar velozmente hasta la entrada que se encontraba al lado opuesto de donde se estaba la habitación; decides para ti que es buena decisión porque quizás fueras directo a su cuello, y no de la manera que el disfrutaba. Cuando ves resulta que habían dejado correo que estaba frente a la puerta; abre un sobre y al ver el contenido, te da una gran sonrisa nerviosa.

— Nico, ¿te he dicho lo mucho que te amo el día de hoy? —carcajea notándose aún más el pánico que tenía. Te preguntas si con tu expresión fruncida, habrán empezado a acercarse las sombras a ti y a oscilar a tu alrededor.

"_Qué coño habrá hecho este ahora_" —Déjate de rodeos y dime que paso esta vez—le dices antes de que empiece con palabras románticas y empiece a besarte; porque sabes que si lo hace dejaras de pensar coherentemente para perderte en sus labios sabor a mar y finalmente le perdonaras lo que sea que hizo.

— Parece que hubo un problema con el recibo de la luz…nos las cortaran el día de hoy porque supuestamente no pagamos, ¡Pero te juro que si lo hice! —de repente aun con el papel en la mano, empieza a correr aquí para allá buscando el fulano papel; al punto que dudas si de verdad pago tal cosa o solamente pensaba que lo hizo pero no fue así.

Y es aquí donde llegan al presente, contigo esperando que no te de un dolor de cabeza con esto. Por motivos que eran incomprensibles para ti en este momento, amabas a ese joven, pero hasta para él tu paciencia tenía un límite. Luego de verlo remover los papeles aún más en un par de minutos que se la pasa corriendo, decides a ya era demasiado.

— ¡Olvídate del estúpido papel! —exclamas, haciendo que pare de repente su carrera; puede que fuera por tu frase o bien no te escucho pero tu tono fue lo suficientemente autoritario como para hacerlo frenar—vístete y ve haciendo la cola que probablemente habrá en la central de la empresa, yo organizare toda esta mierda y te llevare la factura para que resolvamos esto.

Masajeas tus sienes tratando de tranquilizarte, no sabes si te tomaste tu tiempo haciéndolo o es que Percy fue rápido, porque al despegar tus dedos de tu cabeza él ya se había ido. Suspirando, te pones un par de pantalones adelantándote a la salida y empiezas a recoger todo.

Mientras lo haces, te ves reflejado en una de las puertas de cristal; al ver te das cuenta que la camiseta que llevas es la de Green Day que te dio Thalia en tu cumpleaños.

Un tiempo atrás, no había forma de que tuviera tal detalle contigo; antes ella solo conocía tu nombre y los otros eso con algo de tu amargada actitud, logrando que apenas Hazel supiera la fecha de tu cumpleaños y solamente porque casualmente la oyó de su padre. Sin embargo, luego de la guerra y que el fastidioso de Jason y la dulce de tu hermana consiguieran convencerte de ser más amistoso, decidiste decirles la verdad sobre tu sexualidad; te llevaste una sorpresa cuando en vez de los insultos que habrías oído en tu época, cada uno te abrazo y te prometió que estaría contigo, incluso escuchaste a uno que otro asegurar que le daría una paliza a quién se metiera contigo-no es como si no pudieras darla tú mismo, pero admitías que era un detalle-.

Si bien fue difícil el convencerte de que la forma en la que amabas no era mala, agradecías haber dicho tu secreto. No solo ganaste unos amigos que ya no se alejarían de ti, también te ayudaron a ver mejor las cosas y hacer que te sintieras mejor contigo mismo; nunca se los dijiste con palabras, pero de corazón se lo agradecías a cada uno. Y lo hiciste más cuando notaste que si eso no hubiera pasado, posiblemente nunca hubieras iniciado tu relación con Percy.

En el momento que dijiste el secreto él y Annabeth ya habían terminado; por lo visto los estragos del tártaro habían sido demasiado para ambos y se dieron cuenta que todo su amor se basaba en el hecho de que la mayoría de las veces que se vieron en todos sus años conociéndose, estaban en peligro de muerte y eso claramente afecto su visión de la realidad. Fue un rompimiento mutuo, ambos se vieron mucho más cómodos luego de eso y sabías que Annabeth y Thalia comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntas; tú sospechabas que ahí pasaba algo pero no planeabas meterte en medio.

Al igual que las chicas, ambos comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos. Bueno, tú decidiste pasar más tiempo en Nueva York y a este no le molestaba llevarte por la ciudad; ahora que su relación estaba terminada él tenía más tiempo libre y quería desenchufarse de todo.

No querías admitirlo, mas seguías enamorado de Percy. Vale, habías tratado de olvidarlo prácticamente desde siempre, y sin importar lo que dijiste en Croacia; tus intentos eran un rotundo fracaso. Si bien en parte te dolía pensar que solo te veía como amigo, te agradaba tenerlo cerca. Es curioso como en todo eso tiempo, no notaste que el comenzó a sentir algo más por ti.

Recuerdas a la perfección como es que te enteraste de ello, tenías que admitir que estabas orgulloso que no fuera el típico cliché absurdo que las chicas soñaban para su declaración. Estabas de lo más tranquilo, destrozándolo en Guitar Hero y charlando mientras lo hacían-bueno, más que nada Percy te decía amistosamente que te fueras con tu padre mientras que tú intentabas charlar, solo para restregarle en la cara lo fácil que se te hacía-sin notar que está más silencioso e intranquilo de lo normal; y ahí es cuando elige el momento para pedirte _casualmente _salir en una cita.

_Sueltas la guitarra en el instante que termina la oración, provocando que el público te abuchee y automáticamente pierdas el juego. No te interesa, tu mente sigue reproduciendo una y otra vez esas palabras "Oye estaba pensando, ¿te parece salir mañana? Ya sabes, en una cita" tu cara debe ser un poema, porque si bien tienes todo el cerebro ocupado en el meollo mental; estas casi seguro que nunca antes tuviste esa expresión en la vida. _

—_Ja, te vencí—presume Percy chasqueando la lengua, con un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas. Empiezas a pensar en la posibilidad de que solo dijo eso como una estrategia para ganarte, pero una parte de ti no cree que te diría eso por un estúpido videojuego, y la otra parte piensa que tampoco sería capaz de que se le ocurriera semejante estrategia. _

— _Olvídate de eso, ¿Qué dijiste antes? —le preguntas dejando de lado la competición; podías ganarle al héroe del olimpo cualquier día, el que te dijera eso nunca había pasado antes._

— _Bueno, tú y yo, en una cita, ¿Creo que es claro, no? —Aclara-o eso intenta-mientras mira a otro lado agarrándose la nuca, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que se había hecho más evidente que antes. Parpadeas confuso. _

— _Um Percy, juraba que estaba adaptado a la época, pero parece que aún tengo que afinarme, porque de donde yo venía si alguien pedía una cita, es porque tiene un interés romántico en esa persona—explicas lo más formal posible para que no pienses demasiado imaginando. Tú y él, en una cita…no, seriamente eso era imposible, no ibas a pensar siquiera en ello, no ibas a decepcionarte de forma tan estúpida. El chico carraspea. _

— _Nico, no me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es—decía evidentemente incómodo. Ahora estas más enredado que antes, ¿Qué se suponía que era complicado? Ese chico que tenías al frente era Percy Jackson, el solo se complicaba con las tareas; de resto aun en las peores situaciones parecía listo y fresco para actuar. Al notar que no dices nada, suspira derrotado— Mira, me gustas, ¿ok?_

_Te le quedas mirando, esperando que en algún momento el viniera a besarte como en tus sueños; porque este tenía que ser uno, ¿No? Es decir, era imposible que el verdadero Percy quisiera ir contigo a una cita. Cuando tarda lo suficiente para tener que ser la realidad, te quitas la guitarra de juguete para exclamar a voz alta— ¡Muy bien Eros, ya te divertiste, termina con esto de una vez y déjame en paz mi puñetera vida!_

_Ahora el que se te queda viendo como si hubiera brotado un tercer ojo es el heredero del mar, y lo sigue haciendo cuando comienzas a caminar por el departamento buscando algún indicio del dios alado. A él le encantaba regodearse, era un idiota matón que seguramente se divirtió tanto en la capital de Dalmacia que ahora venía por más._

_Lo buscas, pero no lo encuentras. Okey, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí? _

— _Nico, por los dioses Nico, ¡Ya para! —alega el dueño de la casa, tomándote de los hombros estando aun rojo por todo lo que hacías. Él para variar, andaba más confuso que de costumbre, ¿Por qué diablos un dios que no habían visto en la vida estaría por allí? —Vale, no sé si soy tu tipo, pero solo te pido que me des una oportunidad ¿sí? M-Me gustas, quisiera ver si yo podría gustarte a ti. _

_Se notaba a leguas que le estaba costando decir aquello, y es que no importaba cuantas veces le había quitado el corazón a alguien-donde por cierto, bien larga que era la lista-solo se había declarado una vez a su mejor amiga, donde también le fue casi imposible; las confesiones no eran lo suyo. Sin embargo, estas tan ensimismado en tu mundo de aquí-pasa-algo-raro que ni lo notas. _

— _Jason, si por estar saliendo con Valdez se te ha metido el gusto por las bromas, ¡te juro que de una patada te mando con Thanatos! —sigues con lo que ya parecen desvaríos. El chico que gusta de ti se empieza a preguntar si tenía alcohol la coca cola que le diste o finalmente tanto tiempo en el inframundo te enloqueció, se niega a creer en lo último y trata de apelar a tu razón. _

— _Basta Nico, ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Jason con todo esto? —pregunta sintiendo que una migraña se avecinaba; y parte de su mente se preocupa si tiene pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza mientras que la otra le dice que tienen asuntos más importantes que atender._

— _¡Porque sabe que estoy enamorado de ti! —lo encaras por fin, volteando a verlo mientras dices eso. Tú sigues convencido que eso debe ser alguna clase de truco, por lo tanto daba igual si le decías o no falso-Percy. _

— _¿Eh? —dice sin poder creer lo que acaba de oír. Este se empieza a preguntar si no será que el que perdió la cabeza fue él; primero Nico actúa como un loco, luego tiene que ir haciendo confesiones vergonzosas, y ahora suelta con que estaba enamorado._

— _¡Sí! Él muy imbécil debe ser más astuto de lo que parece—exclamas pasando una mano por tus cabellos, mirando a cualquier lugar donde pudiera estar escondido— Le había asegurado que te había dejado atrás, pero debió darse cuenta que aún me gustabas y por eso ahora está haciendo esto. _

— _Entonces estás enamorado de mí—aunque suena a afirmación, prácticamente se lo decía para confirmárselo. Él no lo podía creer, había temido que lo rechazaran, ¡y ahora resultaba que estabas enamorado de él! Y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios. _

— _Si, ¿Por qué…—se voltea para por fin ver al dueño de los ojos verdes, notando la expresión en la cara. Él había creído que como parte del engaño, el falso-Percy no necesitara que le confirmaran nada; un minuto, si esto era alguna clase de truco para que admitieras que seguías sintiendo algo por él, ¿Por qué no te acorralaba contra la pared y te besaba? Ok, no querías admitirlo, pero eso te atontaría las neuronas lo suficiente para admitirlo, algo no encajaba. De repente te quedas de piedra, dándote cuenta que quizás eso de verdad estaba pasando— ¿Te gusto? —preguntas sorprendido. _

— _Y tú estás enamorado de mí—reafirma el chico, orgulloso y alegre por el hecho de que no lo rechazarían, y bien podrían tener esa cita que ansiaba. De repente algo interrumpió con su hora feliz— alto, ¿Por qué Jason estaba enterado de esto? —pregunta con un tinte de celos en su voz. _

— _No se lo dije directamente a él, solo estaba mientras Cupido me había obligado a admitir- ¿Sabes qué? Da igual, puedo contarte luego—decides que no es el momento para decirle acerca de aquello; y es que te importaba más el asunto de que de repente eras correspondido como para ponerle importancia a tu confesión gracias a un psicópata— Ahora, ¿Cómo es eso de que te gusto? —preguntas sin el menor pudor posiblemente, probablemente porque con tanto parte de tu cerebro ha explotado y eso se te va de la mente. _

_El estadounidense no se esperaba que le vinieras con esa, poniéndose nuevamente nervioso como antes— Yo no estoy muy seguro, es que bueno pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y me empezó a gustar bastante el estar contigo; no es que antes eras aburrido, solo que de repente me sentía pues…diferente y solo yo—el pobre claramente tenía un caso severo de diarrea verbal, y tienes otros de esos momentos donde parte de ti se debate en averiguar que le viste para enamorarte, y la otra parte decide que se ve guapo nervioso. _

— _Eres un idiota—le dices, parando por compasión el discurso que desde un inicio se notaba que había empezado a ir mal; y solo lo dices porque no había forma de que tu orgullo te dejara decir que te gustaba ver como estaba por ti. A pesar de tus palabras, el mayor sonríe. _

— _Si, pero aun así me quieres—se vanagloria entre divertido y feliz, mientras tú te sorprendes tanto que te sonrojas sin darte el tiempo para voltear al otro lado. Instante que aprovecha Percy para besarte y luego decirte que eras lindo ruborizado. _

Luego de ese vergonzoso y maravilloso momento, empezaron a tener la cita que ambos deseaban y otra, y otra más; hasta que finalmente comenzaron a ser novios. A los meses te terminaste mudando con él-aunque en realidad ya te habías quedado allá algunas veces cuando estabas de paso, solo que ahora era de forma más permanente y podías dormir en la misma cama, te gustaba especialmente esa última parte-.

Ya había pasado años de ello; si bien ahora te encontrabas molesto por el comportamiento del hijo de Poseidón, admitías para ti que eras feliz a pesar de todo. Ya habías obtenido las paces contigo mismo, tenías gente que te apoyaba incondicionalmente, y el chico que fue tu primer amor y del que siempre estuviste enamorado ahora era tú novio con el que sin importar los altibajos que tuvieran, no parecía verse el fin de su relación.

Entre tus recuerdos y pensamientos terminas de organizar todo, aun si bien tenías la mente en otra cosa estabas lo suficientemente concentrado para ver si hallabas el papel-gracias al TDHA el hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo no era complicado-solo para notar para tu desgracia como ahora con el departamento limpio, no hay ni rastro de la fulana factura.

Chasqueas la lengua disgustado cuando oyes el sonido de tu celular. Fue un regalo de Leo para los siete y para ti; el celular poseía un chip que impedía el rastreo de monstruos, lo que hacía tu vida y la de los otros muchísimo más fácil; atiendes teniendo una idea de quién era— ¿Ya nos toca?

— Pues sí y eh será mejor que vengas sin el papel, como te hice propietario del piso necesitare que vengas, al parecer nos quieren dejar definitivamente sin luz…—cortas la llamada furioso, poniendo el celular en tu bolsillo mientras te diriges hacia la puerta.

— ¡Perseus Jackson estas…!—pensabas gritar a todo el mundo que tu novio estaba en un buen lío, si bien él no lo oyera no iba a tardar demasiado en enterarse. Sin embargo no acabas la frase, al abrir la puerta y salir estrellando la misma, te das cuenta tardíamente que este no es el pasillo del edificio.

Frente a ti, se encuentran las ceras adoquinadas de Venecia la parte más vieja de Venecia, debido al cambio de horario era de noche por lo cual las luces estaban encendidas dando un efecto romántico a la velada. Frente a ti, se encuentra un sonriente Percy vestido finalmente con un traje azul marino y corbata a juego, mientras atrás de él por el canal hay una góndola.

— ¿Qué dem—no completas la frase, aun procesándolo todo; te miras a ti mismo. Luces un poco menos formal, tu traje era negro con la chaqueta desabrochada y sin corbata ni moño; de repente recuerdas que a Percy le gustaba ese estilo y agradeces estar así. El salvador del olimpo no se inmuta.

— ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy? —te dice con una leve risa, pero no sonaba a burla ni nada por el estilo; esta era más bien de anticipación, de alegría. Empiezas a hacer memoria, debido a los recados de tu padre tu sentido del tiempo está un poco perdido; te quedas de piedra al recordar.

— 30 de agosto, el día que nos hicimos novios—dices en un tono ausente debido a la sorpresa; no podías creer que apenas te estabas acordando. A pesar de eso, tu acompañante no se inmuta, él sabe que este tipo de cosas no son lo tuyo y le parece bien preparar las cosas, sobretodo porque ama tu gran sonrisa cada vez que se esmera en estas cosas.

— Dijiste que querías volver a Venecia sin trabajos de por medio; hice algunos favores a Hermes en tu estadía en el otro mundo—al oírlo decir eso hace que cobre más sentido el desorden del departamento, el tipo bien pudo ponerlo como su asistente y en ese estado estaría tan ocupado en su trabajo que dejaría la casa hecha el desastre que era. No puedes evitar sentirte culpable por enojarte con él cuando se mato trabajando para su sorpresa de aniversario— así que organice esta pequeña salida; perdona que te mantuviera ocupado tanto rato, Hermes me advirtió que el tiempo debía ser preciso o no estarías aquí—al decir eso, se acomoda un poco el traje y tiende el brazo—bueno, nunca he estado en esta ciudad y me encantaría que mi chico me la mostrara, ¿vamos?

Aunque se oye el tono de pregunta, ambos saben la respuesta. Esbozas una sonrisa, una de esas honestas y de verdad alegres que sabías que tanto amaba el heredero del mar y que hacía que se esforzara en estas cosas; tomas su brazo y ambos se sientan en la góndola, iniciando el paseo. Puede que Percy fuera un idiota, pero sin duda, era el idiota del que estabas enamorado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vale, no es el final más original, ¡Pero es que quedaba de perlas con el fic! Tienen que admitir eso.

En fin, si suelen leerme sabrán que yo realmente no suelo escribir slash-no es mi área acostumbrada y me asusta un poco meter la pata-pero aunque mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá al fem-slash; ya tenía ganas de escribir un slash y agradezco que por fin la inspiración me viniera con una de mis parejas favoritas.

Espero no haberme pasado demasiado con Nico, pero es que muchas veces me lo he imaginado preguntándose que le vio a Percy-ya saben, al estilo enamorado donde el otro mete la pata y uno se pregunta que le vio-y me esforcé en ponerle algo de humor al fic; espero que las personalidades me salieran bien y no esté muy forzado.

De verdad se los juro, no sé qué me pasa con la escritura en segunda persona; a mí ya me empieza a asustar meter la pata porque este estilo me parece especialmente delicado.

Y si, como mis adoradas parejas, no pude evitar las insinuaciones de thaliabeth y valgrace, igualmente cada uno puede tomarlas como quiera, ya sea que la teoría de Nico sea correcta o que las salidas de Jason y Leo son de novios o no.

Me sorprende lo largo que salió esto, yo tenía una idea que pensaba que si acaso me daba para una viñeta, pero se me fueron metiendo ideas y por alguna razón logro alargar las cosas en trivialidades.

Por tonto que suene, me enorgullezco que esta vez no le robe el título a ninguna canción/película.

En fin, espero que les gustara, gracias por leer, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


End file.
